The Mighty Duckling
by PapillonStar
Summary: There is a new member of the team.


I got this idea a while back, but I didn't know if Nosedive was the proper character for this fic

I got this idea a while back, but I didn't know if Nosedive was the proper character for this fic. After watching "Bringing Down Baby," my doubts were eased. 

I think this one's kinda corny, I hope it's as good as my others…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks…yadda yadda yadda now, on with the show!

The Mighty Duckling

Nosedive opened the door to the freezer, looking for some ice. Even though they were under a hockey rink, they still ran out of ice once in a while. The team sent him down to get more. He hated it when they did this…

The blast of cold air was reassuring to Dive. He loved the cold. But he still hated coming to this freezer. 

His eyes scanned the shelf for ice. He stopped when he saw the large crystal-like object on the middle shelf. 'Baby…' he thought to himself. He hated coming down to retrieve things from this freezer. It brought back painful memories. Dive closed his eyes, forcing back tears. He grabbed a bag of ice and hurried out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

Dive plopped the ice down on the table. "Anything wrong, Dive?" asked Wildwing. 

"Nope…'M fine. I'm gonna go down to Captain Comics. Be back soon!" he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

Wing wasn't convinced. He knew something was wrong.

Nosedive parked his Duckcycle and tossed his helmet aside. He had been riding around Anaheim for the past hour, going nowhere in particular. He finally decided to come to the mall like he said.

The bell dinged as Dive entered Captain Comics. Thrash and Mookie weren't at the counter. He walked around the store, looking for his friends. He heard something coming from the back room.

"Geez, he's back again!" came Mookie's voice. "Doesn't this stupid duck ever go away?"

Dive stopped. What had she said? Stupid Duck? He was hurt. What had he done to them?

"Hey, didn't the bell just ring?" Thrash peeked his head out of the doorway. "Hey, Nosedive! Just the guy we wanted to see!" he said. Now Dive was confused. Thrash grabbed him by the arm and drug him into the room.

Mookie was sitting on a box looking at the floor. She turned around to see the guys walk in. "Maybe you can help us!" she said. Dive looked over her shoulder at whatever was bugging his pals.

It was a small duckling. It was wandering around between boxes, peeping like it lost its mom. Nosedive was relieved that he was not the stupid duck they were referring to.

"This is the third time this week it's come here!" said Thrash. 

"So, whadaya want me to do about it?" asked Dive.

"Well, you're a Duck, it's a duck, so, talk to it! Find out what it wants!" said Mookie.

"Um…" Dive started. He stopped when the duckling stared up at him. They sat there for a few moments, then the duckling peeped. It waddled over to Nosedive, then peeped some more. Dive said down on the floor.

"Hey little guy," he said softly. "Where'd you come from?" 

"Peep peep!"

"Uh huh?"

"Peep peep peep!"

"Really? Is that so?"

"Peep peep peep!"

"What did it say?" asked Mookie, peering over his shoulder.

"Haven't a clue…" Dive answered.

"Oh."

"Peep!" 

Dive lowered his hands to the floor. The duckling crawled onto his hands, then Dive picked him up. "You are really cute," he said, scratching the duckling's head. "Yes you are!"

He lifted his new friend up to his face. The ends of the bills touched. "Aww…" Thrash and Mookie sighed.

"Y'know, I can take this little guy off yer hands, if ya want…" said Dive, standing up. "It'd be nothin…"

Thrash and Mookie looked at each other. "Sure. This isn't a good place for it, anyway," said Thrash.

"Coolella!" said Dive. He exited the room with the other two. "So, anything new in?" he asked.

"Nope, but we're expecting somethin in next week…" said Mookie.

Dive nodded. "Kay. See ya then!" He left the store.

"I'm worried about Dive," said Wildwing. "He looked upset when he left. What do you suppose is the matter?"

"Yea, he was fine until he came back from the freezer!" said Duke.

"What do you think happened?" asked Mallory.

"Uh, guys?" asked Tanya. "Does anyone remember what's _in_ the freezer?" Everyone shook their heads. "Baby's crystal!"

"Oh yea…"

"Dive's probably still upset about Baby," said Wing. He sighed. "I wish there was something we could do…"

"Well, he's back!" said Mallory. The other Ducks went to find out if he was all right.

In the hanger, Nosedive dismounted his Duckcycle. He had something in his hand up by his chest, but no one could tell what it was.

"What's that?" asked Wildwing. Dive held out his hands.

"It's a _duckling_!" Mallory said.

"Dive's bringin' home animals again…" said Duke.

"Yea, it was at Captain Comics. I brought it home, cuz it wasn't safe there," said Dive, scratching the duckling's head. "Can I keep it?"

"Dive…" Wildwing said.

"Oh come on! First Baby, now this?" Dive protested. "What's next, huh?"

It bothered Wing to see his brother so upset. He looked down at the Duckling. It was asleep, snuggled down in Dive's hand. "But what about his mother?"

"Thrash and Mook said that it had been showing up a lot. They don't think it has one. It had been wandering around the mall for a while."

Wing knew he couldn't leave an orphaned baby to wander around the dangerous city. He saw how the duckling obviously liked Dive. "Oh alright…" he finally said. "But just remember to take care of it. It's your responsibility."

Nosedive smiled. "Thanks man!"

"And if it makes on the floor, _you're_ cleaning it up!"

Dive saluted with his free hand. "Aye aye Cap'n Brudder-man!" he said. He left the room.

It was midnight, and Wildwing was still awake. He was watching _I Love Lucy_ reruns on TV, and trying to stay awake. He finally gave up his battle and clicked the set off. He headed towards his room. 

He stopped in front of Dive's room. They had to leave for Colorado for a game tomorrow, so he wanted to make sure Dive was asleep. He had a nasty habit of staying up all night, and sleeping all morning. Plus, he was cranky when he had to wake up early.

Dive's lights were off and Dive was asleep. His duckling was curled up on his chest. Wing smiled. 'Dive always bonds with things quickly,' he thought to himself. 'It took him, like, two seconds with Baby. He even befriended Thrash and Mookie right after entering their store. Dive brought home animals back on Puckworld, too. Geez, what is up with this kid?' Wing shook his head. He turned and left the room. 'Whoever figures _that_ out deserves a Nobel Prize in my book.' Wing turned around and left the room.

"Do we have everything?" asked Mallory, loading up the Aerowing. 

"I think so…" said Duke. "Can anyone think of anything else?"

"I know," said Wildwing. "We're forgetting Nosedive. I'll get him."

The Duck walked through the halls until he got to Nosedive's room. "Dive, wake up!" he said, entering the room. He immediately tripped over a stack of comic books, landing in a pile of clothes. "Great!" he said, pulling a sock off of his head. 

"Peep peep!" 

Wildwing looked down to the little duckling. "What are _you_ looking at?"Wing asked, pulling himself out of the clothes. 

The duckling cocked his head to the side. "Peep peep!" He scurried away. Wing stood up. "Nosedive! Are you up?"

Dive walked out of his bathroom. "Uh, yea…" The duckling ran over and hid behind Dive's foot. "Aww…Did the big dumb Wing-monster scare you?" he asked.

"Hey!"

Dive looked over. "Okay… who messed up my room? Why is my stuff all over the place?" he asked.

"What do you mean? It was like this to begin with! Oh never mind…we're gonna be late!" Wildwing grabbed Dive's shoulder and drug him out of the room, with the duckling running after him.

"Ahh!!! WHERE'D HE GO!?!?!" screamed Nosedive.

"Where'd who go?" asked Mallory. Dive jumped out of his seat and ran to the back of the Aerowing. 

"Dive!" shouted Wing, looking over his shoulder. Duke ducked a flying puck launcher, and it smacked Grin instead. An assortment of objects flew out from Nosedive's vicinity. Wing turned his attention back to the air in front of him, only to be hit with a puck. "Ow!"

"What are you _doing_?!?" screamed Mallory. The weapons ceased their flying, and Dive came back to his seat, his duckling in hand. Everyone groaned.

"Found him!" Dive cheered happily, buckling himself back in. The duckling sat on his shoulder like a parrot. Wildwing shook his head. Duke tossed a few of the weapons back into their box.

Mallory struggled with a large case of equipment. After heaving it for a few feet, she turned to Nosedive. "Will you put that thing down for like, two seconds, get off your lazy butt and give me a hand?" screamed Mallory. 

"Kay," said Nosedive. He set the duckling down, and gave Mallory a round of applause. She dropped the crate and charged at him. He squeaked and ran for dear life, Mallory on his tail feathers. 

"Hey, I thought Mallory was dealing with this," said Wildwing, walking up. "And where's my good-for-nothing brother?" It had been a stressful day and the team was edgy.

As if on cue, Dive sped by with Mallory ready to kill. The others just watched as they charged away. 

Wildwing rubbed his temples as the duckling peeped in sympathy.

"Hey, cool room!" said Dive, plopping a few bags down. He ran over a jumped on one of the two twin beds.

"Dive, grab some of these!" said Wildwing, limping into the room. (You should never stand between Mallory and her prey, no matter how much you love him). Nosedive took a few of the bags from his brother's hands. "I don't see how six ducks can need so much crap for an away game. _Ow_…Dive, do you have an icepack …or three?" 

Nosedive nodded and dug through a few bags. He grabbed a bunch of packs and handed them to his brother. "Uh, thanks for back there, bro…y'know, with Mallory an' all…" he said.

"Next time Mallory tries to kill you, I'm just gonna watch…" He put a pack on his head and one on his knee. "Ow.."

The duckling waddled up to Dive's foot and peeped. Dive leaned over and scratched it's head. Wildwing just plopped down. 'I give up…' he thought, closing his eyes. He heard Dive shuffle around for a few minutes, then the light went out. 

"Night bro."

"I hope Wildwing's gonna be OK…" said Tanya. "He was limping…"

"Serves him right for trying to protect that little brat…" mumbled Mallory. "I barley touched him, anyway…"

"He was practically a crumbled heap on the ground after you trampled him like that…he was twitching…" Tanya said. Mallory just shrugged.

They were unloading their bags into their hotel room. Tanya and Mallory shared one, Wing and Dive shared one, and Duke and Grin saved one. Phil, thank God, stayed home to put together more publicity stunts. Or maybe he should be here…

"What is it with him and that stupid duckling anyway?" asked Mal.

"Well, Wildwing _is_ his older brother and all…"

"No, Nosedive and that duck of his!"

* Pause*"Oh _that_ stupid duckling…"

Mallory slapped her forehead.

"I dunno. Dive has a thing for baby…uh…creatures, I suppose." said Tanya. 

Mallory nodded. "Well, I'm beat. I'm going to bed," she said.

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!!!!!** (If you know hotel phones, they have this obnoxious buzz-like ring. Icky!)

Mallory opened her eyes. "Three a.m. Great…" Tanya hid her head under a pillow.

"What?" Mallory snarled into the receiver.

"Peep peep!"

**"NOSEDIVE!!! WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME AT 3 AM?!?!? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?!?"**

"Peep peep!"

"NOSEDIVE! GET THAT STUPID THING OFF THE PHONE AND GO ANNOY YOUR BROTHER INSTEAD OF ME!!!"

"Peep peep!"

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!!"

"…Mallory?"

"I am _so_ going to kill you later…"

"But I didn't do anything! The duckling did it himself! I swear!"

"Go write your will. I'll deal with you at normal hours…" She slammed the phone down.

A very sleepy Nosedive stared at the phone. He glared at the duckling. "You're too smart for your own good…wipe that grin off your face!"

'I'm buying a cage tomorrow…' thought Wildwing, shoving his head under the pillow. 'One for each of them…'

By the end of the weekend, everyone was grouchy. They loaded up the Aerowing and took off towards Anaheim. Nosedive's little friend was still on his shoulder. Wildwing glanced over at his brother. That little duckling caused such a ruckus all the time. It annoyed the rest of the team and was always peeping. 

But for some reason, no one wanted to see it leave. It _was_ cute, they had to agree on that. And it _did_ need them. And it made Nosedive so happy. 

And that made it all worth while.


End file.
